


Who Knew

by M0ssop



Series: Gay Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: - Mentions off..., Everyone finds out Reid is dirty, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Spencer Reid, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Masturbation, Secret Messages, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0ssop/pseuds/M0ssop
Summary: When the team heads back from a hard case, they needed something to cheer them up. When Reid is consistently bombarded with tests, the team's curiosity gets the better of them. But what happens when they discover something about Reid they never could imagine...Part 1 in my 'Gay Spencer Reid' series. Short stories either about sex or talking about sex. I'll update as often as I can so please, if you want more bookmark or subscribe for updates. Thanks





	Who Knew

The team was on their way back after a hard case, which took them to Chicago. 6 children found dismembered and disemboweled, Unsub was a 36-year-old male trying to ignore his sexual desires towards children, and took sexual release in other ways. The case was gruesome and uncomfortable, they wanted nothing more but to rid the images that had carved themselves into their brains. Morgan, Emily, and JJ sat facing one another, talking absolute nonsense. "Okay, so you've been kidnapped by an Unsub along with Reid and Hotch...".

"Emily, where is this going?". Asked Derek. 

"To stay alive you must sleep with one of them...which one?". JJ covered her mouth as she giggled, and Emily was trying not to laugh. Morgan had the most confused and   
uncomfortable facial expression plastered across his face. "Eww no!". 

"You have to choose one, that's the rules". 

"Can't I just die instead?". Emily shook her head and smiled smugly. 

"Fine...Hotch!". Hotch heard this and turned around, he gave him one of his stern looks and Morgan just felt even more uncomfortable. *Buzz*. 

"Hey, Derek, the toilets free?". Aaron winked at Morgan. The girls started to laugh, Morgan recoiled back into his chair, it wasn't normal for Hotch to make a joke, but he got Morgan a good one. "Didn't know you swung that was Morgan". Rossi joined in and laughed. *Buzz*. 

"I don't!". Morgan crossed his arms like a kid having a tantrum. 

"It's okay Morgan, I don't judge". Hotch winked again *Buzz* before Morgan threw his plane pillow at him, Hotch putting up his arms to stop it hitting him in the face. 

"Shut up Hotch". Morgan sulked. 

"Why Hotch and not Reid?". JJ was curious.

"Because I don't Reid even knows what sex is...I mean, we never see him look at a girl, talk about girls or anything".

"Reid's just not open, he's always been like that". JJ replied. 

"Yeah but, come on, Reid's definitely a virgin!". *Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*. "God someone's popular...who's phone is that?". Asked Morgan. 

"Not mine". Replied Emily.

"Nor mine". Said JJ.

"I think it's Reid's". They all looked *Buzz* in Reid's the direction. The young agent was asleep on the couch, his hair laid sprawled across his face, hiding his sweet innocence. *Buzz* *Buzz*. "OMG seriously...Kid wake up!". When Reid only stirred, the team knew he won't be waking up any time soon. *Buzz* BUzz* BUZz* *BUZZ*. "Right...that's it!". Morgan stood up quickly and headed towards the irritating buzz. Picking up Reid's phone and heading back to his seat. "How do you turn this thing on silent?". 

"Give it here". Emily snatched the phone from his hand. Emily went silent for a moment. "Oh, my...". Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion and excitement. 

"What's wrong?". Asked Hotch and Rossi together. 

"Reid isn't who we thought he was". She gave a smiled mixed between smug and evil. 

"What do you mean?". The team all looked at Emily and one another, getting annoyed their being left out of the loop. 

"Who's 'Baby'?". Everyone's eyes widened. 

"OMG let me see!". Morgan snatched the phone back. "Ho ho ho...". He laughed. "This is just, wrong". Morgan said as when scrolled through. Reid didn't have a password on his phone, normal no one takes no interest in his life to care what he's doing, so he didn't think it was important to put one on there. Clearly. "What is it?". Emily was getting impatient, and so was everyone else. 

"Fine!". Morgan giggled as he scrolled back to where he started. "It read's 'Hey Gorgeous. When you home?' ". 

"And? What's so bad about that?". Asked Rossi. 

"Who said I was finished?". Morgan smiled. "'You okay?...*next text*Spence? ** Oi Sexy...** Are you ignoring me? Is this all because we didn't fuck last night?' ". Everyone was wide-  
eyed. 

"Wait so Spencer Isn't a virgin?". Emily questioned. 

"Well clearly not...". Hotch said. "Read on...".

"Hotch by now you're normally telling us to mind our own busy or to stop snooping...". Morgan said.

"I am just as curious as you...read on". It was almost as if Morgan was reading a story the way everyone gathered around him, paying him their undying attention. If only he got this from women, he thought to himself. "Fine...". 

\- I want you to tell me off...

\- Spence...

\- I need you...I want you to fuck me hard

\- Make me yours!! I need you!!

\- Spence, baby please, when you home?

\- I'll be waiting for you!! ;)

"Omg..." Said JJ. 

"Oh, it doesn't stop there..."

\- I need to feel you inside me!!

\- I need you to fuck me so hard I can't walk...

\- Fuck me har...."Okay, I can't Reid this anymore". Morgan said, Cringely. "Who is this chick?". 

"That can't be all of it? I want to see what Reid has said in the past...".

"Then you read it, Emily because I can't...". Morgan handed her the phone.

"Huh hum". Emily cleared her throat, as she scrolled through to try and find some good juice. Her eyes widened, indicating to the team she found what she was looking for.   
Spence...I'm bored when you home?

\- *Not til later tonight why? 

\- I need you baby...

\- *I think you can wait til I get home

\- I can't baby! My dick is so hard for you...

"Wait did you just say dick?". Asked Morgan. Emily nodded in response with an almighty smile spread across her face. "He's Gay?". 

"Hotch you owe me 20". Rossi said as he placed his hand out, waiting. 

"You had a bet on whether Reid was Gay or not?". JJ said, Mama bear had jump in. 

"It's an innocent bet".

"Why didn't he tell us?". Morgan said. "I'm like his brother...".

"Maybe Morgan because all you do is tease him about not getting girls and being 'weird'". Everyone chimed in. "Okay I get it, I'm a dick...please just carry on".

\- ...I need to feel you're cock inside me...Emily read in a seductive manner

\- *Babe, I'm at work...

\- *Kinda hot though ;)

\- Make me cum baby!!

\- *Hang on...

\- Spence

\- Spence

\- ???

\- *Sorry in the toilets...;)

\- Why you there?

\- *Want any help or not? ;)

\- Fuck you're hot...touch yourself..."Okay!! Stop...". Hotch took the phone out of Emily's grasp. "I don't think we need to hear anymore...". Hotch looked completely grossed out.

"Oh come on Hotch it was getting exciting...". Morgan, Emily, JJ and even Rossi were pleading with him. "No! This is Reid's private life, and I don't want to hear anymore...".

"What because you know he jerked off in the toilets to his gay lover". Morgan winked as everyone but Hotch laughed. "We need to find out who this guy is!". Without a second   
thought, Morgan already had Garcia pulled on the screen. "Need your help Mama!".

"What can I do for you my luscious chocolate dessert?". 

"Can you run a number for me?". 

"We got another case?". 

"No this is to do with Reid...".

"is my boy wonder okay?". Garica had always been really protective of Reid, of all of them, but she had a special spot of Spencer. 

"He's fine Mama, can you run the number 555-0109". 

"Okay...let's see...the number belongs to a Ren Takashima, aged 26, born in Osaka Japan, moved to D.C 3 years ago, lives alone, currently studying at VU. Need anything else?".

"What's he like...?". 

"He's nice and great in bed". Said Reid bluntly. He was still sat on the couch, facing away from them all as his arms rested on his legs. 

"Reid...".

"Not fun snooping through my life now that I'm awake and aware?".

"It's not that kid, he didn't realize you were awake". 

"I woke up the moment you took my phone, I just thought it would be funny to let you all find out for yourselves". He laughed quietly. 

"So you don't care we know?". Asked Emily. 

"I know I care, but it's not like I can hide it now can I?". He had a point. 

"What do you want to know?". Reid walked over to them, taking the empty seat next to JJ. 

"Where did you meet?". Emily was the first.

"At a gay bar near my apartment...".

"Was it intended to be a one night stand?". Reid nodded. 

"Wait how many people have you been with?". Morgan asked curiously. 

"On their own or in a threesome?". Reid said it so casually, but this caused Morgan and Rossi both to choke. 

"Threesomes...you've had a threesome?". Morgan said with a crocky voice. 

"A few actually, there rather a lot of fun". Reid smiled casually. "Right, yes I partake in threesomes, yes I like BDSM, no its not an abuse thing, yes I really fucking love sex, but not a swinger, and no I'm definitely not a virgin!". *Buzz*. Reid's phone went off again, no one knew what to say to him, they were all too much in shock. Their innocent boy genius was a sex raving maniac. "Any more questions?". 

"Can we meet him?".

"Sure don't see why not...". 

"Bring him to Rossi's, were all their for the weekend might as well. That okay Rossi?". Asked JJ.

"Cause". He smiled. 

"Okay, I'll text him". 

To: Baby  
From: Spencer  
Hey babe, sorry missed your messages I was asleep, but my team had a great time reading them...

To: SG   
From: Ren  
Omg, they saw? Shit baby I'm sorry...wanna tell me off later? I've been really bad ;)

To: Baby  
From: Spencer  
Actually, they want to meet you. Were all going over Rossi's tonight and you've been invited. The address is 3477 Mortley Avenue, we'll be landing in a bit.

To: SG   
From: Ren  
yeah sounds good!! Text me when you land and I'll drive over.   
Love you x

To: Baby  
From: Spencer  
We'll be landed in 20, I'll keep you updating. Love you too x

Reid put his phone back onto the table. "He's said he coming". 

"Didn't want to know that". Morgan laughed, but he soon lost it when Reid kicked him in the shin underneath the table. "Ow!". 

"Serves you right!". Emily stuck out her tongue. "So he's coming round then?". Reid nodded. "Tell him to bring alcohol!". Reid laughed. 

"Thank you". Reid said as he smiled.


End file.
